


Curiosity

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Female!Gabriel - Freeform, Gender or Sex Swap, Smut, kind of?? hes in the readers body and the reader is in his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Gabriel decides to shake things up a little





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - body swap

You woke up with a groan, stretching and feeling your joints pop while you shuddered in discomfort. You felt stiff, and a quick glance at your bedside clock right beside you showed you you’d slept for at least an extra three hours than you usually did. You shook your head, wondering why Gabriel didn’t wake you up.

You shrugged it off and swung your legs over the bed, frowning at the tartan trousers you were wearing. Rolling your eyes, you realised they were Gabe’s and that you must have just thrown them on by mistake.

Padding to the bathroom, you rubbed your scrunched up fists into your eyes before glancing in the mirror.

“GABRIEL WHAT THE FUCK?!” You screamed in a voice much deeper than your own.

“I _know_ right?” He giggled, walking into the room behind you. And okay, you knew there were much more pressing matters happening at the moment, but since when did your voice sound like _that_?

“I’m actually going to kill you. I’m going to kill an archangel with my bare hands and I’ll get sent to angel jail or whatever the fuck kind of justice system you flying rats use,” you mumbled, staring in the mirror in disbelief while _your body_ sidled up beside you.

“We have a prison.”

“Any humans been thrown into it yet?”

“Nah, I told dad to keep the human cell reserved for you.”

“Charming,” you rolled your eyes before turning around to face him properly. “Kindly explain to me why I’m in your body.”

“Well, you mentioned before that you wondered what having a dick was like. I figured you’d prefer this over me growing you a dick in a jar.”

“Oh, of course.”

“Also, I was curious what getting fucked feels like.”

“Understandable,” you nodded and pursed your lips.

“Mind if I…” he trailed off, gesturing at your boobs. Well, his boobs for now. You nodded and watched as a wide grin overtook your face- his face. His hands instantly reached up to squeeze them. “I’ve been itching to do this for hours, but you decided _today_ of all days to have a small coma, and I’m a gentleman, so I thought I’d wait for your permission.”

There was something so odd about watching your own hands grope your own boobs from someone else’s perspective.

“You can go ahead as well,” Gabe muttered. “You know, test out the goods.”

“You did not just call your dick ‘the goods’,” you chuckled, but went ahead and dropped the tartan trousers and watched as his- your temporary dick sprung up. Of course, he was commando. How had you not felt that thing bobbing around while you walked to the bathroom? His eyes crinkled from how wide he was smiling, and you could tell he was trying not to laugh at you slowly windmilling your new dick around. The dick was already hardening up, and you kept mentally comparing it to the way you feel getting turned on in your own actual body. “This is so awesome, but I’m still mad at you.”

“Think you might have to fuck some sense into me, Handsome,” he chuckled, wigging his eyebrows.

“Fuck it,” you grumbled, throwing him over your shoulder and marching him to the bedroom. “Do I get to bust out any leftover grace or anything?”

“Don’t be nasty, I’m not leaving any of my juices lying around.”

“I hate you,” You chuckled, throwing him on the bed and watching as his boobs bounced.

“No one hates me, I’m way too loveable,” he smirked, throwing his shirt over his head and reaching over to shimmy yours off.

“I can think of at least one hundred people who would disagree with that off the top of my head.”

“Listen, I’m loving the dirty talk, truly, but right now I want you to fuck me,” he said bossily.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed him by his waist, dragging him to the edge of the bed and yanking his pants down, leaving him in a pair of your panties that you only ever wore when you knew you were getting laid soon. Your dick was fully hard now, with precome beading at the tip. “It really doesn’t take long to get this body excited, does it?”

“You cant say much, it’s like Niagra Falls down here! I would ask to sit on your face, but I’d be scared you’d drown.”

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed his panties and pulled them to the side.

He grabbed your forearm, and you stopped to look into his eyes. He looked almost nervous. “Be gentle,” he said in an overexaggerated high pitched voice, “it’s my first time.”

You didn’t even bother to roll your eyes, settling for guiding your dick - you still couldn’t get used to the fact that it was attached to _you_ \- to his pussy. He wasn’t kidding with the Niagra Falls comment, you weren’t sure if it was ever that wet when it was between your own legs.

“Not gonna finger me first, Daddy? You aren’t much of a gentleman.”

“I swear to fucking fuck if you call me Daddy again you’re sleeping on the couch for a week.”

“Would you prefer Grandaddy?”

You didn’t bother humouring him with a response, instead settling on slamming into the hilt and making him yelp. The sensation was completely overwhelming, he was so warm, and so wet, and so _tight,_ it felt like he didn’t want you to budge an inch from him. “Holy fucking shit.”

“Little warning next time, huh?” Gabriel said indignantly. The way he was looking at you, you could tell that he knew you were out of it. “Here, if you put my legs over your shoulders it feels even better, I swear.”

Nodding dumbly, you crouched down a bit, still balls deep inside of him and grabbed his legs by the calves, heaving them up to your shoulders. He wasn’t lying, you swore you could see stars.

“You look like there are little cartoon birds flying around your head,” Gabriel chuckled, starting to grind up against you.

Rolling your eyes for what felt like the twentieth time in the past ten minutes, you did a few test thrusts and noted that the overwhelming pleasure didn’t seem to be ebbing. Groaning under your breath, you started picking up the pace, relishing the breathy moans he was struggling to hold in.

You could tell you wouldn’t last long, but you were determined to get him there with you or he’d never shut up about it. Moving your hands from where they were pulling his hips down to meet your thrusts, you moved them to his boobs, grabbing handfuls of them and brushing over his nipples with the pads of your thumbs.

His face scrunched up and that’s how you knew he had inherited your body’s sensitive nipples. Taking advantage of his reaction, you rolled one nipple between your thumb and forefinger and used your other hand to steady yourself before sliding your tongue into his open mouth, sharing a sloppy kiss and enjoying the rare opportunity to control the kiss.

You slowed down your thrusts, settling for just going slow but hard and focusing on feeling everything. To keep him from grumbling, you started rubbing his clit in time with your thrusts, the force making his boobs bounce again now that there wasn’t anything holding them still.

“You’re surprisingly good at this,” he said out of breath. “Experimental college phase?”

“Nah, I think I just learned from all of your mistakes.”

“You get me so hot and bothered when you’re snarky,” he giggled, fanning his face with his hands.

You pinned his hands beside his head and smashed your mouth back against his to get him to stop once and for all. The kiss was just as all over the place as the previous, but with the both of you so close to coming, it was perfect.

You went as fast as you could, rabbiting your hips into his and grinning into his mouth when his breath got caught in his throat.

“’M gonna come,” he whimpered and his hips began bucking up to meet yours halfway.

You didn’t respond but settled for crossing his arms over his head and using one hand to pin them down while your other hand returned to his clit, rubbing it in an effort to bring him to the edge before you.

You felt the telltale signs of your body coming when he started clenching ridiculously tight around your cock and the heels of his feet dug into your back. He swung his head back, breaking the kiss and letting out a series of loud moans. Knowing you could stop holding back, you started losing the rhythm you had been trying to hard to maintain, and let yourself go.

You felt your cum pump into him as you collapsed on top of him, rolling to the side so that he would be able to breathe.

After a few minutes, the both of you had caught your breath and were just lying side by side staring up at the roof. He was the first to break the silence, rolling on to his side and propping his head up onto his hand. “We are _so_ doing this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
